<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers by AnnaHawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442828">Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk'>AnnaHawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always time for coffee [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Slice of Life, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember the first time Frank used his fingers on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always time for coffee [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/gifts">neatmonster</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone ! Look who's quickly stopping by with some smutty stuff...<br/>My dear friend Neatmonster got me inspired with some truly hot gifs on her tumblr (Darlingshane).<br/>Jon's hands are a thing of beauty and deserved a "Dexterity" 2.0 😜<br/>Amaya, darling, this is for you 🧡</p><p>FYI : I wrote the whole thing on my phone in the short moments I have while taking care of my 1 month old daughter so excuse any typos and the likes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're spending a rare lazy weekend with Frank. </p><p>The coffee shop being open every day and you being the boss, you make it a habit to show up every day, even when it's your "day off". Especially since your apartment is only five minutes away. </p><p>This weekend though, with Frank free as well, you'd decided to spend some time together. You'd ordered your favorite take-out, relaxed in front of the TV, or read a book next to each other. </p><p>Frank had brought you breakfast in bed this morning, making pancakes from scratch. Frank in your kitchen is one of your favorite things. The man knows how to cook a decent meal and the pancakes had been delicious if a bit lopsided to Frank's great disappointment. You couldn't have cared less though. </p><p>It's now late afternoon on Sunday and you've been watching a ball game for the last couple of hours. Well, you've been going over last minute work emails while Frank watched. Frank has his arm around your shoulders while you're snuggled into his side with your laptop over your thighs. </p><p>You finish answering the last email, closing the lid of the laptop, and put it next to you on the couch. You stretch your back and neck, rubbing at your eyes, blurry from having focused for so long on a computer screen. You tip your head back over Frank’s arm and close your eyes, taking in Frank’s heat. You let your mind drift as you relax, vaguely listening to the commentators going wild over the game and Frank's low muttering as his team seems to make a wrong decision. You smile in amusement when he swears and huffs in exasperation. </p><p>You drone out the game and let your mind wander again. It's all vague images and random thoughts until you think back to this morning and how you'd thanked Frank for your breakfast. You grin as you remember the pleasured groans he'd made as you'd ridden him oh so slowly. You sigh languidly, thinking about the feeling of Frank’s hands on you. Fingers digging into your flesh at your hips, or tugging you down by your hair. </p><p>Those hands. Those fingers. </p><p>You open your eyes halfway and see the hand from the arm around your shoulders in your peripheral vision. Frank's forearm lies on the round of your shoulder so that his hand hangs close to your face. You turn your head towards it and watch the hand quietly, your eyes going over the veins on top, taking in each beautiful thick finger, calloused and marked in various ways, making you go crazy every single time they touch you. You bite your lip when your mind goes back to the very first time Frank had used his fingers on you. You have to clamp your legs together at the sudden onslaught of need going through you, heat pooling in your lower belly as you replay that night. You had been far from expecting anything like this to happen when you'd opened your door to let Frank in that day. You had been a hot, needy mess the moment he had put his hands on you. </p><p>You gaze at Frank's hand, noticing how your breathing has picked up since you started daydreaming. Licking your lips, you take hold of Frank's wrist and slowly pull the hand toward your face. Frank doesn’t react, still going on about the game. He stops mid sentence, his face snapping to you, the moment you take his thumb between your lips and nibble at the pad. </p><p>You don't look at him at first, keeping your attention on what you're doing. You lightly suck at the first knuckle before letting go and leaving small kisses all over the palm. Frank is still quiet next to you, breathing deep but calm for now. It's when you glide your tongue from wrist to the top of his middle finger, that Frank finally reacts. </p><p>"Havin' fun?" He asks, still deceptively calm, as you feel him angle his body towards you. His voice is noticeably lower though. </p><p>Taking his index finger into your mouth, leaving only the last knuckle free, you finally turn your face enough to look at him while still being able to play with his fingers. You lock eyes with him and hum in confirmation around the digit, smiling impishly as best as you can. Still looking at him, you switch to the middle finger and suck on it hard before biting down on the first knuckle, getting a sharp inhale from Frank. You treat the rest of his fingers the same way, taking your time and nipping each extremity teasingly. </p><p>Once you're done with all of them and making sure that Frank is watching you closely, you take index, middle and ring finger into your mouth, cramming it full. You take them deep, swallowing around them, satisfied when Frank's eyes darken and his nostrils flare. </p><p>Frank seems to get an idea because his expression changes to a smirk and suddenly his fingers are pushing further between your lips. Your eyes widen when he starts fucking your mouth, making you choke on the thick digits. Your eyes roll back inside your head before you close them and an absolutely wanton moan vibrates around his fingers. Your free hand splays over his thigh and grips the powerful muscle there. </p><p>"Always love the way you go off on my fingers, Sweetheart," Frank murmurs roughly, enthralled. </p><p>You force your eyes open and suck greedily on the pads when he pulls his fingers nearly fully out. </p><p>"You like that, huh?" He asks almost lazily as he pushes back in.</p><p>You moan and nod fervently, groaning when he pushes down on your tongue.</p><p>"Tell me… Where do you like them more? <em> Here </em> ?" He quickens his pace for a few thrusts at the same time that you feel his other hand sneak inside your pants and two fingers plunge inside you to the hilt. "Or <em> here </em>?" </p><p>You cry out, the sound muffled by Frank's fingers, your hands tightening around Frank's wrist and on his thigh. </p><p>Frank fucks you on both ends at the same rhythm and in the back of your mind, you're impressed with how precise he is with both hands at the same time. Especially when his thumb starts drawing circles on your clit, making you clench hard around his fingers.</p><p>"Look at me," Frank commands the moment your eyes are closing. </p><p>You have to fight to do what he says, the pleasure starting to build more and more, so incredibly intense. But his expression as he watches you is worth the effort. His eyes keep going over your whole face, dark with want. What a sight you must be. You can feel saliva running down your chin and hear the lewd sounds his fingers are making as he continues his relentless assault on your mouth. </p><p>"You close, Sweetheart?" Frank rasps, twisting the hand between your legs and making you mewl as you nod rapidly. </p><p>He grins, his eyes sharpening as he locks them with yours. He pushes his fingers deep, cutting off your air, presses down on your clit with his other hand, and you're done. Your body seizes as your orgasm hits you hard and your eyes close on their own accord, not able to keep up with the intensity of your pleasure anymore. Frank removes his fingers from your mouth so that you gasp loudly as you take in deep breaths. Wrecked moans leave your lips as he keeps stroking over your sensitive folds before he stops altogether, letting you sag sideways into him. </p><p>Frank cards his fingers through your hair and kisses the top of your head while you regulate your breathing. You manage to open your eyes which then land on Frank's crotch and on the large tent his erection is making in his sweatpants. You let yourself slide further down his body and pull the sweatpants away just enough for you to engulf as much of his cock as possible. </p><p>"Ah, shit," Frank half gasps, half groans. </p><p>The hand still in your hair tightens as you don't waist anytime with small teasing licks. Instead, you suck him in hard and fast, excess saliva from before making the whole act slippery and beautifully obscene. Frank certainly doesn't complain as his hold on you never slackens and his hips thrust up at the same speed as you go down. </p><p>Your pace and pure desire to get him off has the desired effect as Frank comes with a sharp shout in a short time. You keep him as deep as you can so that his release shoots down your throat before you move up again, swallowing, to suckle on the tip to get the rest. </p><p>"I ain't complainin' but care tellin' me what brought this on?" Frank asks after several minutes where the game is the only noise in the room and you've returned to your previous position. </p><p>"Remembered the first time you used those on me," you answer with a sated smile, squeezing the hand that's back on your shoulder. </p><p>You can see Frank's mind working for a few seconds before a slow, proud grin spreads across his face when he remembers as well.</p><p>You don't comment on the self satisfied smile. It's well deserved after all. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>